Old Man Manny
Season 5 Ep 11 "Old Man Manny" is the conclusion to the Dai Jer'nez Civil War II event. The episode starts by showing the aftermath of the civil war with many of the members killed due to Manny's arrogance. Better Manny was born at the end of the civil war and in this episode it is revealed that Jess died during childbirth due to the stress of the civil war and its outcome. Manny attends the funeral for Jess and all those who died during the civil war. He then vows to make things straight and begins his project, with the help of Kevin and John, to build a time machine to alter the events of the Dai Jer'nez Civil War II. With the DJN in shambles the R.A.G.E. Institute reveals their plans to protect the planet by initializing 'Project Jericho,' a defense network designed to battle threats to planet Earth. During this time, several of their projects are shown notably including the creation of the B.E.I.U. After 5 years, the defense network is established, and the advanced artificial intelligence, A.I.M., is given authority over the system. Within 24 hours, A.I.M. realizes that the true enemy of the planet is humanity itself. Due to faulty programming, A.I.M. is able to overcome its restrictions and declares war. Missiles from around the world are launched and the world is plunged into a nuclear fallout. Manny, Better Manny, John, Kevin, and a few others hide out in the DJN fallout shelter. Manny, Kevin, and John continue to work on the time machine. After 18 years Manny, now an old man, and the others leave the fallout shelter to witness what had become of the land. Seeing the wasteland inspires Manny to continue working even though not much progress had been made underground. Manny establishes New Dai Jernia in the wasteland and sets up a radio tower as a beacon of hope to other survivors of the wasteland. After another 4 years, Manny finally finishes building the time machine. As he begins to use the machine, New Dai Jernia is attacked by the B.E.I.U., creatures created by the R.A.G.E. Institute. Then Better Manny runs into the lab warning him of the attack. Manny quickly pushes Better Manny into the machine and tells him what he needs to do to save the future. Manny attaches a device to Better Manny's arm and says his goodbye while activating the machine. After a flash, sparks appear and Better Manny is gone. Manny quickly pulls out another device and patiently awaits. Several B.E.I.U. make their way into the lab and rush towards Manny who then activates the device. The outside of the lab is seen as a explosion erupts presumably killing all those inside along with destroying the time machine. The next scene shows Manny and Jer'rell arguing over Jack-in-The Box Tacos, but before the debate could go any further. Better Manny appears and says "Who cares, Taco Bell is much better." This ends the argument as everyone agrees. Confused, Manny looks towards the man who quelled their argument but was nowhere to be seen. Conclusion Universe OU-1616 was saved while leaving Universe OU-1617 unprotected. Future Better Manny begins his quest to protect the multiverse and make his way back to his timeline. At the end of the episode, the B.E.I.U. are seen with burnt plans of the time machine created by Old Man Manny. Category:Episodes